All The Right Moves
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Mirana POV. Conspiring doesn't always bring out the best in people, especially Mirana. What will Tarrant do to get her to stop worrying? Well, it's funny you asked...


**So, I was listening to "All the Right Moves" by One Republic, and came up with this xD It's like a little pep talk :) well…for fictional characters, at least.**

**This isn't exactly well written, but these two characters are pretty damn crazy in my eyes- they like jumping from topic to topic.**

**Rated M for the last parts…**

**All the Right Moves**

"Tarrant, we've got all the right friends, in all the right places…but they've got all the right moves. It's like a big game of chess if you look at it. We're going to go, well, down. She'll get us again…" I trailed off, looking at the table in front of me.

"Everything is a big game of chess to you, love," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. I sighed and leaned into him, mentally exhausted. He lifted me off the ground, showing off, and brought me to sit with him on one of the chairs in the room. I was on his lap like a toddler, sitting sideways as if on a horse. I let left side lean on him like a wall, and breathed in his scent. He kissed the top of my head an- since it was free from a crown- he could access my hair so easily. He liked it, though I wasn't so sure.

"Your hair wants cutting," he muttered as if he knew what I was thinking about. "It's turning black, love. Why?" He asked, so very confused. I grinned, but didn't explain. After a few moments of silence, he continued. "Close your eyes." I did so, just to make him happy. "Now paint a picture of the perfect place- one where everything is just the way you want it. A place where everything is better than what anyone's told you. Where there's a King of Hearts, and a Queen of Spades…" He stopped, and never started that again. I giggled and looked up at him. He was staring off into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm going to fight for you. We all will, you know, like we're your soldiers. I know we've got it good, but, Mira, they've got it made. They think they'll have everything handed to them, but they won't when we're done with them. 'The grass is getting greener,' is what Grandfather Hightopp would've said."

"So, things are looking up? How can you say that? They're going to kill us soon, before anyone even realizes what's happening because, like I said, they've got all the right moves!" I shouted, fisting his shirt. My eyes burned black in rage, but his remained their pale green color. He took my clenched hand in his and smoothed out his shirt before kissing each of my fingers gently. After he finished that, he kissed my cheek. I calmed down again and leaned in to kiss his soft, pink lips. I rested my head on his shoulder and pulled my knees up so I curled in a ball. I closed my eyes, but stayed awake. There was no way I could sleep right now.

"Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice? Between the noise you hear, and the sound you like, are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

"You're are extremely special and very nice, love. But what do you mean by that last question?"

"Are we just two more people in Underland? Nothing more?" I asked again, almost afraid of his answer.

"For now, I suppose. But I'm sure one day that won't be true. Remember- the sun is shining everyday, even though it's far away."

"My mother used to say that," I whispered, a tear falling from my eye. "She always said that because it meant that even if something you want is too hard to reach, it's still there. You can get to it some other day," I said softly. He took his thumb and wiped my tears away.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go back to those plans, hmm?" I knew he was trying to change the subject, so I let him. I stood up, grabbed his hand, and walked back to my writing desk. I placed both my hands on the desk, leaning down. I felt him lean over me, resting his chin in my hair.

"I like your hair better black." I stiffened at that statement- my hair being black was not a good thing. Not good at all. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked, his lisp coming through. I sighed and turned into him, hugging him tight to me. He was all I had left of my life before this mess.

"Sometimes, I don't know anymore."

"She's not going to win once our Champion returns, you know. But we've got quite a wait. Last time McTwisp checked, the Alice is only about 10 right now. But I don't know how much longer until she disappears again." I bit my lip- the Alice was my only chance, my only hope. "Don't worry, she'll come. By the way, have I told you how beautiful you look yet today?"

"It doesn't matter what you see- I'm not beautiful. I never really was. I could never be even pretty if you put me next to _her_. I'm simply the little girl with the pimple-sized head again."

"And it doesn't matter what you say. Without you, I could never face anyone. Especially you yourself. Have you ever seen yourself get angry?" he joked. I laughed along with him, glad to be happy for once.

"Oh yes, because I am so very scary," I said, growling in a childlike way. I pulled away from him and walked over to my bed, sliding under the covers. He came and sat next to me, playing with my hair and stroking my face.

"We are not going down."

"Why do change the topic so often, Tarrant? First you don't want to talk about it, and then you do. Why?'

"Because," he stated simply, "I'm a madman. Ahnd right now, this mahdman is mahdly in luv wit' this mahdwoman," he whispered, his brogue becoming apparent. I smirked as he rolled onto the bed so he was lying on top of me, kissing me so much more deeply than before. He brushed his hand over my breast, making my moan.

"God, Tarrant. You, too, have all the right moves," I gasped as he continued. He chuckled darkly and began touching me more.

"And you say ye're nea pretty," he said, unbuttoning my dress and peeling it off me. I blushed and began removing his clothes as well, though he had many more than I. Once we were both at the mercy of each others eyes, his hands roamed over my bare skin, making a shiver run down my spine. I twined my fingers in his hair as his lips ghosted over my chest.

He lifted his mouth to mine, wrapping both his arms around my back so I could twine my fingers in his hair. Since he was lying on top of me, I bent my knees up around him so that the both of us were much more comfortable. We kissed each other for a while, until I felt his erection against my bottom. I smirked as he twitched around, eager for more. I forced myself up so that he layed under me, giving me full access to him, instead of the other way around.

I moved down his body until I sitting between his legs. He looked at me, as if asking 'What are you waiting for?' I reached forward with one hand and stroked his erection slowly, making him gasp on contact. His body arched and relaxed as I touched him, bringing him close, and then stopping suddenly. He glared at me after a few times of that and he began sitting up. I placed one hand flat on his abdomen and another on his chest, leaning into him with all my weight to get him back down.

"Patience, love," I whispered, kissing and licking his lips. I sat back up and moved back down to his abdomen. I lowered myself onto him, moaning as he filled me. He reached down and gripped my hips, lifting and lowering me on him. We had barely started when my body tensed and I reached my climax, calling out his name as I did so, I clenched my eyes shut as he did the same, his hot seed shooting inside me. I finally caught my breath and he pulled out of me, immediately making me feel empty. He moved me so that I was in his former position, and began playing with my bundle of nerves, causing me to come again. I pulled him up to me before he could do anymore- I was physically exhausted now.

"See?" he asked, between kisses, "no worries." I smiled against his kiss and curled up to his warm body, ready to sleep. He kissed the top of my head, draping an arm across me, his hand resting on my hip. He pulled the blankets up over us and whispered a poem to me, one his mother used to say.

"_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_  
_Hush, now don't you cry!_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_  
_That's an Irish lullaby." _I smiled as his hand smoothed my hair against my head. He kept singing, making me drift off to sleep.

"All the right moves," I uttered again, falling asleep on his bare chest.


End file.
